


The Red Capes Are Coming

by Meodu



Series: BvS Knightmare 騎士噩夢預告梗 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS Knightmare 騎士噩夢預告梗。Fifty Shades Of Justice(X)。





	The Red Capes Are Coming

**Author's Note:**

> BvS後續設定。私設注意。OOC注意。

漫天塵沙。在他被那群制服上臂繡著大紅S盾形符號的對手們聯合撂倒之前，眼裡嘴裡都沾滿細砂、吸進的空氣都是塵土的味道，那刺眼的S。

他想起那一天。韋恩大樓在他眼前應聲倒下的那一天，世界也是這樣被飛揚的煙塵淹沒，再回神，舉目所及僅存殘磚碎瓦。他在斷壁殘垣之中抱起一個女孩，而其實內心深處有個念頭他一直不願深究：究竟止不住顫抖的是女孩的身體，還是被憤怒和驚愕的狂潮席捲的他？

這次睜開眼，他會看見什麼呢──又一個破碎的世界？

噢、吊掛與鎖鏈。老套。

紅藍相間的殘影自天井俯衝而下，兩排荷槍實彈的自願軍單膝下跪，行禮動作整齊劃一，就像在恭迎他們的君王、他們的神祇，就像絕對的服從，就像某種詔示，諭知一個糟糕透頂的未來。

那個異界之人徑直向他走來，姿態剛強冷硬，眼神晦暗不明。終於那人抬起了手──那雙足以撐起一架火箭的手──有那麼一個瞬間，布魯斯十分確信他會就這樣被扭斷脖子，死在這裡，仍被吊掛著──然後他的視線再一次被短暫地遮蔽。

該死。

外星人瞪著手中的面罩和被摘下面罩之後裸露出來的那張臉。

該死。還不如被扭斷脖子算了。

既然他現在不扭斷我的，我之後就會扭他的！就算扭不斷，也至少要讓這個（見鬼的）外星人流點血才行。絕對要。

**********

陰暗濕冷的蝙蝠洞裡，光明之子輕飄著湊近埋首於電腦螢幕前的搭檔。

凱爾等了半晌都沒有收到對方的驅逐宣言（通常慣例），也沒有任何簡單的問候（這代表他的搭檔今天心情不錯），那人甚至連一個最輕微的點頭示意都吝於給予，這讓他決定主動出擊並且強調一下自己的存在感。

「B，什麼東西讓你這麼出神？」

黑暗騎士聞言像是終於意識到這位天外來客──這倒是稀奇──轉過身面對他的朋友，並且巧妙地擋住了對方探詢的視線。

「唔、難得看你這麼專心，遇到什麼麻煩了？或許我可以幫得上忙？」

對方的表情突然就微妙了起來。儘管大半張的臉都被遮擋在面罩之下，憑恃多年的相處，凱爾也能從對方的唇線和下巴肌肉的細微變化推斷搭檔的情緒改變，而現在，他幾乎都能想像對方眉宇間的皺摺了。

超人雙足落地，擺出了他最友好、最熱忱的姿態，耐心地等待著。

好一會兒，他等到剛才毛遂自薦從阿爾弗雷德那裡要來送上的茶都要涼透了，蝙蝠俠才低聲開口，用介於義警和花花公子之間，他原本的自然聲線。

「以後沒有經過我的允許，不准擅自摘下我的面罩。」

「好的遵命！」凱爾幾乎是條件反射就立刻答應，接著才又突然想到了什麼，露出有些困擾的表情，「欸、可是B，如果我只是突然就想吻──」

「這種狀況就不用問了笨蛋！說得好像我說不行你就會聽啊！」

**********

啜飲著凱爾遞上的熱茶──他已經放棄跟對方爭論熱視線的適當用途了，況且這也算得上是物盡其用，確實不該辜負阿福的好手藝──布魯斯又看了一遍那個來自某個平行宇宙的不到一分鐘的影片（據說是新形成的某種電影宇宙？）。

或許該找個時間想辦法跟那邊的鏡像聯絡看看？畢竟如果不及時關切，等到事態演變成不義聯盟之類的就真的太過棘手了呢……總之，先觀察一陣子吧。

將平行宇宙的事情列入最新的待辦事項，布魯斯稍微活動了下肩頸，放鬆長時間緊繃的肌肉。或許是時候帶那個大塊頭上去吃飯了，省得對方待會趁他一個不留神，又閃身上去連晚餐都一起送下來。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年二月份在CWT42發送的情人節無料。  
> 


End file.
